Wedding Blues
by Abeep
Summary: Weir faces opposition from Col. Caldwell. Sheppard watches Weir gradually lose control over Atlantis, and discovers one loss too painful to consider or accept.


**Title: Wedding Blues**

**Synopsis: **Weir faces opposition from Col. Caldwell. Sheppard watches Weir gradually lose control over Atlantis, and discovers one loss too painful to consider or accept.

**Disclosure:** I own nothing… seriously, don't sue.

**A/N:** Not my first fanfic, but this is my first SG Atlantis fanfic. R/R

_It's difficult. You have to admit, it is a challenge. Living this way. A galaxy away from the home you knew as a child, those you knew as a young adult, the man you knew as a woman. It had been over with Simon for a while. When he admitted the truth on that visit to Earth after almost a year, I realized that I didn't end it sooner because he felt safe, comfortable. I admire him, for having the strength to end our relationship when I didn't. I simply left. sigh _

_I guess I shouldn't be surprised that Earth still sounds like home, even if it doesn't feel like it anymore. I'm not sure when I started losing focus on what the expedition means to those back home, and when I started considering its importance to everyone here instead. Atlantis, for better or for worse, is home now. Not just for me, I know, but also for the members of this expedition who have been here since the beginning. It's amazing we are still here. Well, I can at least put a name to that miracle. John Sheppard._

Dr. Elizabeth Weir sighed, putting her thoughts of the Lt. Col. aside for the moment. The papers staring in front of her almost made her smile, but what appeared on her gently freckled face was more sad than happy. Staring in front of her was an official request to marry. An official request; as if she had any right to deny two people the ability to wed. As far away from Earth as they all were, faced with the dangers they encountered daily, two people who found a home in each other deserved to claim it. Dr. Weir stood up forcibly, greatly agitated. The fact that they requested permission from her to do so drove home her position in Atlantis, a position that would be quite lonely if not for the laughter and caring a certain military officer provided.

"Dr. Weir?" A recent addition to Atlantis walked into Dr. Weir's office hesitantly.

"Yes, Murphy?" The soft spoken question gentle so as not to intimidate Grodin's replacement.

"I'm sorry to interrupt ma'am, but they are waiting for an answer." Murphy said, tilting his head slightly in the direction of the young Lt. and Nurse outside the office. Elizabeth smiled.

"Tell them to come in." It was amusing, the way they held hands, gaining support from each other, unsure of what was ahead of them. As they entered her office Elizabeth beamed a huge smile.

"I am so happy for you two. If a wedding is what you want, then set the date." Elizabeth Weir watched with great pleasure as the Lt. stepped forward and shook her hand furiously. The young nurse still holding his hand turned and hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek several times before the young soldier turned around and hugged her to him fiercely. After they expressed their gratitude the couple left, not seeing John Sheppard enter Dr. Weir's office.

"I'll have to keep an eye on him, make sure he stays safe." Lt. Col. Sheppard said, watching the two through the glass walls.

"More so than usual?" Dr. Weir asked. "You're always trying to keep everyone safe." John smiled, turning to see the small smile on her face.

"I try." He said, watching her closely. "You sure about this? Letting personnel marry? Form relationships? Get close?" Elizabeth lifted her eyes, looking into his magnetic ones and sighed.

"They may never make it back to Earth, John. None of us might. With all we've been through these past few years, you know this is true. Let them take comfort in each other. If people can find love, companionship here in Atlantis, even for a brief time, then who am I to disallow it?" Elizabeth's eyes looked sad, as if automatically excluding herself from that possibility.

"And you?" John asked, knowing better.

"And me what?" Dr. Weir asked, watching the Lt. Col.'s head do a characteristic shrug. Elizabeth knew what John was asking, but couldn't bring herself to break the strong facade she wore as leader of the Atlantis Expedition.

"You know what?" John said, smiling. "I think forming relationships isn't a bad idea. Or attachments. I know I already have some." He smiled and walked out, letting the low spoken words hang in the air. Eyes widening ever so slightly, Elizabeth came out of the shock with a smile on her face. Her commander, her friend, he had formed many such attachments since joining them, and she was very grateful for one in particular.

With the couple's engagement came an activity missing in Atlantis since the terrifying Siege of the Wraith and their many losses. The corridors buzzed with excited voices and the hallways began blooming in vibrant colors in preparation for the upcoming nuptials. Standing in her office, looking out over the citizens of her city, Elizabeth smiled. The energy was electric, everyone, from the original personnel of Atlantis to the newest member, including Athosians, were putting up large colorful silks to decorate the ancient city. In honor of the occasion, several Athosians were in the process of preparing a huge feast for the upcoming celebration. Below, irritating Rodney McKay, was a young Athosian insisting the large drape was not centered and needed to be adjusted.

"It's not crooked. I'm one of the most intelligent men in the human race, if not the most intelligent, I think I can tell when something is crooked." Dr. McKay snapped. Watching the boy's face drop, Dr. McKay instantly relented. "Oh, fine. Tell me when to stop." Overhearing the scene, Dr. Weir smiled.

"Elizabeth?" John asked, concerned when Elizabeth jumped slightly.

"Oh, John, you startled me."

"Sorry, I thought you heard me come in." Flustered, Dr. Weir turned to look back below.

"No, I was watching everyone prepare for the festivities. I haven't seen people this excited since..." Her voice trailed off softly, until John was sure she hadn't completed the sentence.

"Since we first came to Atlantis." Elizabeth nodded. "Well, maybe this will be the first of many weddings." John wanted to cheer her up. For all her smiles, Atlantis' leader was sad, and it hurt him to see it.

"I hope so. These people deserve more than to die." Elizabeth said quietly.

"Elizabeth?" John stepped forward, something was wrong but she refused to discuss it.

"Come John," Elizabeth turned suddenly, "we have a wedding to go to." Thinking of the young Lt. and Nurse, she smiled and for the first time allowed herself to feel the joy of the occasion. Watching, John stood in place as she changed into the woman he recognized. Strong and resilient, but truly happy for those around her. Stepping to the Lt. Col's side, Elizabeth placed her hand in his arm and walked out to check on the final preparations.

"I still can't believe you had me bring a Chaplain from Earth to perform the ceremony." Col. Caldwell said dryly, looking at Dr. Weir in disapproval. "He nearly fainted when we told him where the ceremony was to be held." John and Elizabeth both smiled, the same image entering both their minds.

"It was the bride's wish. Besides, a wedding isn't a wedding without a minister. So are all of the preparations ready now?" Elizabeth asked, ignoring the glare coming from Col. Caldwell.

"The groom is anxious to get started and the bride is tucked safely away until we're ready to start. And she looks beautiful." Dr. Beckett answered, smiling as he remembered how the young nurse looked in her wedding gown.

"Excellent, Colonel, please get the minister in place. Sheppard, you get that groom to the alter and Dr. Beckett and I will go get the bride." Dr. Weir delegated and everyone but the Colonel smiled. He was still displeased with her decision to allow the marriage. Getting the minister had been hell, prematurely upgrading the man's security clearance had cost him more than one favor. Col. Caldwell stared at the retreating back of Dr. Elizabeth Weir before moving to get the minister.

"Is the happy couple on the way?" Rev. Green asked, noticing the stern look on the Colonel's face.

"The groom is on his way, Rev." Col. Caldwell said, his expression remaining the same.

"Actually, the groom is reporting as ordered." The young Lt. saluted Col. Caldwell smartly, managing to successfully wipe away all military sharpness with his huge cheek to cheek grin. Sheppard smiled and positioned the Lt. before stepping back, awaiting the music that would signal the approach of the bride.

"Cindy, you ready?" Elizabeth asked, fluffing out the bride's veil one more time before guiding her towards Dr. Beckett.

"Yep." Cindy's soft voice belied her excitement, and nervousness.

"Come on lass, yer Lt. be waitin' for you. You look beautiful." Carl Beckett kissed her on the cheek for support as they moved out of the room. Elizabeth ran ahead and signaled the music to begin. As the traditional melody for "Here Comes the Bride" began echoing throughout Atlantis, Sheppard watched a very nervous Lt. snap to attention. His spine straight and his arms tense at his side, his commanding officer found himself leaning in and ordering the Lt. to stand at ease.

The inhabitants of Atlantis ooed and awed as the bride came within sight. As the ceremony commenced, the Athosians whispered appreciatively of the vows and commitment the young couple made to each other. The ceremony was simple, but beautiful; completely appropriate for the expedition group that had recently taken on new members in response to their losses. The original members of the Atlantis expedition recognized the significance of this event. It was the first wedding, and hopefully, one of many to come, in this still dangerous galaxy.

After the highly anticipated kiss, the group cheered for the newly weds and made way for the upcoming celebration. Everyone found themselves over indulging on the succulent feast the Athosians had provided in honor of the occasion. Late into the night people continued to celebrate and party while the newly weds quietly made their way to their new quarters. In light of their impending marriage, Dr. Weir had found them larger quarters and assisted the couple in preparing it for their arrival.

Sometime that afternoon without the nurse or soldier's knowledge, Weir and Sheppard slipped in to add the final touches. When the newly weds entered their quarters, they gasped in delight. Strewn across the floor and bed were rose petals, especially brought from Earth with a bottle of champagne chilling comfortably next to the bed. Smiling, Cindy stepped forward and for the first time noticed a wrapped box. It was labeled for them, so glancing at her new husband she smiled.

"I'm almost afraid to open it." Cindy giggled slightly as her husband did the honors. Her face went bright red as he lifted out a delicate white lingerie, followed by silk boxers. Laughing, the young Lt. lifted his wife up and twirled her around. The rest of the city's inhabitants continued celebrating, clueless to the special, if slightly naughty gift, Dr. Weir and Lt. Col. Sheppard had instructed Col. Caldwell to bring back for the pair.

"Do you think they'll like it?" Elizabeth asked John, a small smile gracing her face. Looking her over, Sheppard's eyes twinkled.

"Yes. I know I would have." Elizabeth's eyebrows raised at this, he smiled as he watched her smile widen uncontrollably.

"Dr. Weir, we need to talk." Col. Caldwell said, interrupting the moment. Elizabeth turned to face him and recognized the look.

"Yes Colonel? Can't this wait until tomorrow? After the festivities?" Dr. Weir's voice was stern, making her position clear. Looking around, the Colonel watched a few Athosians drinking with some of the expedition's original members.

"If you insist. It can wait until tomorrow, but Elizabeth," Col. Caldwell said as he reached his hand out to grab her arm, "you can't put it off forever." With that, the senior military officer left.

"What was that about?" John asked, watching the lines on Elizabeth's face crinkle slightly in distress.

"Nothing." Sighing, Elizabeth turned to walk towards the balcony where she often found the peace and solitude she needed. Times were becoming more dangerous, and the decisions were becoming more difficult. Her admiration for General Hammond and the original members of SG1 had only grown in her time here. Now, for the first time, she could understand how they'd all felt when she officially took over the SGC.

It's unrealistic to think people who aren't there everyday can understand the experiences you share with each other when facing the dangers you encounter with the unknown. When you come to rely so heavily on one another, it's impossible for personal attachments not to form. Dr. Weir sighed once again. The only reason she was even alive today was because of John Sheppard.

"Penny for your thoughts?" John asked, leaning against the balcony railing. Elizabeth smiled.

"I was just thinking about you, actually." Dr. Weir sensed rather than saw his smirk.

"Really?" John asked suggestively, unable to hide the teasing behind his question.

"Yes, I was just thinking how I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. I doubt any of us would be. John," Elizabeth turned and looked him straight in the eyes, "Col. Caldwell has petitioned the Joint Chiefs of Staff and the President to negotiate militarization of the Atlantis Expedition under his command with the IOA." Sheppard's reaction was immediate.

"What?" He knew the rat bastard had tried to get command of the military forces after the initial threat of the Wraith had been realized. John Sheppard also knew he owed Elizabeth Weir for his current rank and command.

"His case is that my decisions are based on emotion, and that they have already needlessly cost the lives of several of our people." John turned suddenly, his agitation and frustration clear. In the time he's known her, Dr. Elizabeth Weir was a fighter. Her voice now seemed unsure, full of doubt. She was angry at the Colonel's backhanded attempt to remove her as leader of Atlantis, but parts of her recognized that many of her decisions had indeed been made because of personal feelings.

"Elizabeth, listen to me, you have to fight this. This expedition is here because of you. No one else can lead it like you can, no one." John reached for her arms; his grip firm but gentle. "You're a fighter Elizabeth, please don't stop now."

"John, he's not completely wrong. I have let my personal feelings affect my decisions. That's why..." Elizabeth recognized the fire shining in John Sheppard's eyes and fell silent.

"That's why more of us aren't dead. Listen to me, the military could never successfully run this expedition when it views people as expendable. You don't. Each person is equally as valuable. You care about each person here, regardless of whether they are a civilian or a soldier. That's why we've survived this long. That's why no one can lead this expedition but you." Elizabeth listened. She allowed the warmth of his hands to sink into her arms. She felt his gentle breath caress her face, refusing to allow her to give up command.

"John, I may not have much of a choice." Elizabeth's voice was soft, steady. The determination was there, he saw her resolve return and recognized the woman he had dedicated himself to following over two years ago. "Mr. Woolsy bought me a temporary reprieve, but that's all."

"You have the full support of the Atlantis expedition Elizabeth. That includes every man and woman under my command. Even the President can't ignore that kind of support." John Sheppard watched, seeing understanding and gratitude.

"Thank you John." Elizabeth said, surprised at the sense of loss she felt as her second in command slowly released her arms.

"Get some sleep, Elizabeth. I'll see you tomorrow." John lightly squeezed her arm for support before leaving the balcony. Sighing, Elizabeth was left wondering what she could possibly do to prevent the upcoming battle. If Col. Caldwell wanted command over Atlantis, he was going to have to fight for it. She only prayed that no one was hurt in the power struggle.

Walking down the hallway, John Sheppard came across the man he was looking for. The Colonel still wore a sour expression and he looked to be trying to get away from a small group of Athosians and Atlantians who were laughing silly. Straight backed, the older man turned slightly to hedge away from the group and move further down the hall. Moving silently, Sheppard reached out and hooked his arm firmly tugging it against his side.

"Where you off to, Colonel?" Sheppard asked, maintaining a blank expression.

"Off to my quarters for the night, do you mind Lt. Col. Sheppard?" Caldwell's voice was hard, steely almost, the use of Sheppard's rank an obvious indicator that he was walking a thin line. A casual smirk came across Sheppard's face, as he turned suddenly to face the older man.

"You'll never have the full support of the Atlantis Expedition, Colonel. It would be best to pursue your ambitions elsewhere." Sheppard's smirk was still present, but the deadly glint in his eyes belied his casual stance. Standing straighter now, Caldwell glared at the insubordinate sonofabitch.

"I'm doing what's necessary to save lives, Sheppard. You risk your neck to protect those in the expedition, fine, that's your duty. She risks your neck, and those of countless others, for what? The pursuit of technology? Of knowledge? She has made decisions based on her feelings for those in this expedition, decisions that could have cost us all a great deal." Sheppard's lips tightened.

"She's..." Caldwell cut off the young man.

"You may be grateful that she was willing to risk the lives of McKay, Teyla, Ronon, Dr. Beckett, and even yourself in the end to get a means by which to reverse your changing into a Wraith, but I sure as hell am not. As full of himself as he is, McKay is brilliant and crucial to our survival. Teyla still has countless contacts in this galaxy, she's a major reason why this expedition has survived this long. Dr. Beckett is the best mind in the medical field. Risking those people to save one man, even a man such as yourself, is asinine." Caldwell's voice suddenly lowered a notch. "We're a long way from home, Sheppard. As the senior military officer here, I will make sure that this expedition is not jeopardized again. By any means necessary."

Sheppard's jaw dropped, the Colonel snapping straight so quick that their arms separated. As the Lt. Col. stood in momentary shock, the older veteran turned and continued down the hall. Watching the senior officer's back, John pursed his lips. He crossed the halls to head for his quarters. If it was a political battle the Colonel wanted, then that was exactly what he was going to get.

"Mr. President..." Colonel Caldwell clipped, ready to continue his examples of Elizabeth Weir's obvious favoritism in Atlantis.

"Mr. President, the fact is that if Elizabeth Weir hadn't made these tough decisions, more lives would have been lost. Including mine. As head of the military component to the Atlantis expedition, I fully support Dr. Weir. We don't always see eye to eye, but if this operation was strictly military then we wouldn't have been able to make the progress that we've made. We've got a history of issues dealing with other countries on Earth and fighting for power when the Stargate program was under US military control. Do we want to risk the same power struggle in a galaxy where survival and the search for new technology is even more important by changing leadership of the Atlantis expedition from Dr. Weir to Colonel Caldwell?" Lt. Col. John Sheppard asked, his dress blues crisp and itchy under the sharp gaze of President Hayes.

Standing up, President Hayes walked across the floor to his desk. Lifting several mission reports, the President looked down and began flipping through them. The Colonel was persistent in his request, and very determined. Sheppard's promotion must have stung more than anyone realized it would.

"Gentlemen, this expedition is run under civilian leadership for a reason. A political one, granted, but a legitimate one none the less. Dr. Weir was chosen for a reason. A damn good one. She's fluent in five languages, her understanding of comparative politics is nothing short of brilliant, and she's a hell of a negotiator. The fact that she's in Atlantis right now instead of standing here before us defending her decisions says a great deal about her leadership abilities." Colonel Caldwell's mouth opened to protest when President Hayes' hand went up to still him. "I understand your position Colonel, and your concern. Dr. Weir is a civilian, and undoubtedly her feelings and emotions will affect her. But she's also a professional. Until such time as she is unable to physically lead the expedition, she is in charge of Atlantis."

Caldwell stared hard at his commander-in-chief. The man was making a huge mistake. Dr. Weir's decisions were compromised. People had already died, what more would it take for him to see his mistake? As the wheels turned, President Hayes walked up to Caldwell and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Go back to Atlantis. Make it work. Humanity is counting on you all." The President said quietly.

"Yes Mr. President." Colonel Caldwell stood at attention before making a 180 degree turn and walking out of the office. Watching the Colonel's back, Sheppard grimaced. His gut told him it wasn't over, and his gut was rarely wrong.

"Welcome back." Dr. Weir greeted the two military officers standing before her. One smiled casually, while the other nodded his head briefly. "Has the President reached a decision on your request?" Taking a quick step forward, Col. Caldwell glared.

"You are a danger. And yet you have the full support of the President. Amazing, actually. I wonder, Elizabeth, if you won't tell me how you got this position to begin with. I think it will be an interesting story." Caldwell said curtly, venom lacing his words. The innuendo didn't go unnoticed, but Dr. Weir was an acclaimed diplomat for a reason.

"The same way we'll all survive, by working hard." Elizabeth watched the expressions play across the Colonel's face before he turned around and walked away.

"Elizabeth…" John's voice was low, distrust crinkling his face some.

"It's not over. I know, John, I know." Dr. Weir caught her last glimpse of the Colonel's uniform as it disappeared down a corridor.


End file.
